


All I Want For Christmas

by Chimpukampu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, It starts with Ladrien, ML Discord Secret Santa Exchange, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: It was a night before Christmas when Ladybug saw Adrien outside alone with a gift for his 'good friend'.Holiday fluff ensues.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Bryght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bryght/gifts).



> **Hi ya girl! I'm your Secret Santa!**
> 
>  
> 
> You listed Ladrien as one of your fave ship so here I am doing my best (despite my horrible creative block) to deliver it in a nice fancy platter (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> Big thanks to the amazing [HariWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites) not only for beta-ing this but also for being a solid motivator in our server (°◡°♡)

 

 

Ladybug welcomed the cold breeze of December wind that wafted her skin as she swings around the neighborhood. Her partner agreed to have a patrol break that night for the sake of the holiday, but the superheroine was in the mood for a rooftop stroll.

Her relatives from China came for a Christmas visit, so she was a bit exhausted catering her younger cousins, as well as her aunts and uncles who were curious about her Parisian life. With her basic Mandarin skills, thanks to a _special someone_ , she was able to converse to them without any hiccups, though she had to check her phone translator app from time to time just to confirm that she didn't misunderstand anything.

After making sure that her parents and their extended families were all sound asleep, the pig-tailed designer called her transformation and leapt outside for a breather.

She was about to throw her yo-yo across the Seine when she spotted a familiar Santa hat with a mop of blond hair sitting near the banks.

"Adrien?" she called his attention then winced when she saw his startled look as she landed in front of him "What are you doing here outside and -- " she looked around and found no soul in sight "-- alone?"

"Erm, well My - uh, Ladybug I mean..." he squirmed under her inquisitive gaze then began to rub his neck incessantly, a tick he always does whenever he was anxious. "I'm uh, trying to deliver something, and got side-tracked so..."

A crinkling sound caught the heroine's attention "Is that..."

"Ah yeah, a gift for a friend. Supposedly, but I think it's kinda late so I'll just deliver this tomorrow or probably when she's available."

 _She, huh_ "So a belated Christmas gift, then."

"Or an advance New Year gift," he chuckled dryly.

"Can't you just mail it in? That way she can still receive it," she pulled out her yoyo screen to check the time "You still have an hour left before Christmas."

"That's the plan, though I prefer to give this to her personally but..."

"But?"

"She's asleep right now," the blond deflated with a sigh, then tilted his head towards a familiar bakery "And I don't think it's wise to rouse her up without disturbing their visitors."

She winced at the notion of Adrien being dragged forcibly by her family into the house, only for them to discover that she vanished without a trace.

"She didn't show up for our Christmas party," he went on despondently "Our classmates were there, you know, similar to what they did last year. She was the one who organized it, so for her not to show up seems so..."

"Upsetting, I know. And I'm sorry to hear that."

He shook his head, smiling "Oh no, not upsetting. More like, worried. She already informed us about her relatives coming over for Christmas, so I'm a bit curious if everything went well."

"I'm sure everything is okay."

"I hope so. She was cramming for days because she didn't know how to say ' _you're welcome_ ' in Chinese."

Ladybug snorted at that.

He was mulling over something, but before she could even ask about it, the blond stood up and said "You know what, I'll just find a better gift than this. I don't think she will like this anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, wa - wait a minute!" She immediately blocked his way when he made an attempt to leave "Why do you think she won't like it?"

"Because it's ugly?" he told her like it was an obvious answer "Because I was ambitious enough to knit her a blanket?"

Ladybug blinked, processing the revelation that _oh my gosh Adrien made her a blanket_ then gasped "And you think she won't like it because your blanket is _ugly_?!"

"Maybe? I don't know," the blond whimpered, gesticulated "Have you seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Cute, kind, sweet and talented designer wannabe?"

The superheroine cocked her brows with disbelief.

"Do you think no one will laugh at her when they see her using it?"

"And why would she care about their opinion? It's her friend's handmade gift."

"But - "

She rolled her eyes indignantly "C'mon, hot stuff. You and I both know that she will like it regardless if it's ugly or not. Tell you what - you stay here while I fetch Marinette for you."

"Wait, _what_?!"

Before he gets cold feet (no pun intended), the superheroine catapulted herself behind the building then dropped her transformation - the worst decision she ever made that day.

Her teeth immediately clattered as soon as her costume dissolved, leaving her bare skin exposed "T - T - T - Ti - Tik - Tikki!"

" _Marinette_! What in the world are you thinking?!" the red kwami admonished as she glared at her barefooted Chosen clad in a tank top and pajama pants "Don't you remember that - "

Tikki stopped abruptly then flew away when an incoming footstep was heard followed by a masculine voice "Ladybug, wait! You can't just barge in there and - _Marinette_?!"

The girl raised her shivering arms and grinned weakly "He - Hello, A - Adrien."

She barely registered the tearing sound of a gift wrapper and the flapping movement of a pink wool that swathed around her body, which gave her the warmth needed to stop her chills.

" _What do you think you're doing_?!" he exclaimed, lifting her up so he can carry her bridal style "You're not even wearing any footwear! Do you want to turn yourself into a snowman?!"

"You mean a snow _woman_ ," she giggled, averting her gaze to meet his icy glare (again, no pun intended, and no, Chat didn't rub her off) "Well, Ladybug told me you're downstairs, so..."

Adrien groaned inwardly "Please don't tell me you rushed downstairs just to meet me without giving a damn on your clothes."

She chewed her bottom lip as if contemplating "Hmm, let's just say that was the least of my concerns."

"Marinette!" the girl squeaked when he pressed his forehead near her abdomen then chuckled heartily "I swear you will be the death of me."

She was glad her face was already red from the cold she didn't have to hide her blush when Adrien raised his head to reveal his beautiful green orbs filled with endearment.

"You're something, you know that right?"

It wasn't her first time to notice it - those subtle gestures and lingering eyes - but deep inside she knew Adrien would do these things to anyone. That she was no more than just a good friend.

Trying to shake any depressing thoughts, she began to toy at the loose thread that was poking her finger "Erm, Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this." she muttered with a smile "For delivering this gift to me. For being my awesome best friend."

"You know," he drawled, tilting his head as if pondering "I have this one wish that I would like to have this Christmas."

"Oh?"

He nodded, making the tip of his Santa hat tickle her cheek "Guess who?"

"W - Who?"

Adrien couldn't help but grinned deviously at her squeals when he planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her cute red nose.

"You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," was his fond answer "Is what I really want this Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13145757/1/) and [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/P5EQh3spBS)
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://chimpukampu.tumblr.com) for fics and art content


End file.
